


double dad jokes

by charmarv



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmarv/pseuds/charmarv
Summary: the downside to having two dads is getting double the dad jokes.ORcaleb and adam see some cows while driving and decide to annoy iris.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Happy Birthday Marcus





	double dad jokes

**Author's Note:**

> i am not done with this but i wanted to get it out there so everyone else didn't have to wait until like 3am to surprise you. so! i will update/edit once i'm done with it!

[](//imgur.com/a/lmzWYlz) alt="IMAGE_DESCRIPTION" />


End file.
